Project Summary/Abstract This purpose of this proposal is to conduct a reasonable expectation of efficacy clinical trial of MMX peptide in the treatment of dogs with malignant melanoma. The protocol will determine if daily treatment with MMX leads to shrinkage of the tumor. Additional parameters to be evaluated include overall well-being and immune system modulation. This application of MMX has been granted `Minor Use' (MUMS) designation due to the low number of canine malignant melanoma cases.